


Why 3am shifts are the worst, and how to get out of them (the bad way)

by SkellyMyDude



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Gen, M/M, So be warned, i guess, kinda shippy, more black, storestuck, there is punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyMyDude/pseuds/SkellyMyDude
Summary: 3 am is never a good time to work, and weirdos appearing is inevitable.





	Why 3am shifts are the worst, and how to get out of them (the bad way)

3 am in the morning was a horrible time to be working. Any sane person would refuse a shift at that time. Unless, of course, you had no other way to get money, and your rent was due in the next two days. Uni took a lot of time, and while coding for extra money was useful, it wasn't often that Sollux got a job offer. So, night shifts it was. 

Not many people were in the building. Only one worker other than Sollux, and two people walking around. One, wearing a bee onesie and buying a pint of ice cream, got a nod of both understanding and respect from Sollux's coworker. Whatever that was about, was unknown to Sollux. 

The other had been here for almost his whole shift, which was a very long time to be in a store without buying anything. Only one thing in hand, a pot of (admittedly very good quality) honey. Surely it didn't take this long to pick what kind of heavily sugared, artificially flavored jam cookie would be best for a meeting with your estranged relatives that you obviously don't care about either way. Or something. 

Apparently it did take that long, and even longer than that. It was roughly an hour later that the lone customer shuffled up to the counter, having presumably given up. Holding two different packs of cookies and the high-quality jar of honey, he set the food down beside the register and stared dully at Sollux. They definitely both needed some very, very strong coffee. 

Sollux scanned each item, looking up at the customer as he started to put the items in the bag before stopping at the subtle glare. Okay then. Setting them down beside the register, he sighed quietly to himself, almost yawning. Catching it quickly, he blinked at the man across from him. 

"Cash or credit" 

Sollux winced a little at the subtle lisp in his voice, that was probably immediately picked up on. It was, and both of them frowned. 

"Cash"

Sollux nodded slightly and began inputting the total. Tired, his hand stumbled over the numbers, messing up a few and having to re-enter them. Hearing a foot tapping impatiently, he glared at the guy. He was wearing a striped scarf, and one of those long coats that were just unnecessary. 

'He looks like a hipster or something,' Sollux thought, frown still on his face. Hipster-dude frowned at him more, as if he heard? 

'Of course, because speaking your thoughts aloud is soo normal.' 

"Well if you mutter them to yourself often then I'd assume it is, with you" 

Sollux blinked. Inputting the numbers correctly, he looked up at Hipster-dude and raised his eyebrows. 

"Ready to pay?"

Keeping his voice blank was easy, he did it often with people he couldn't bother with. 

Trading the money from the hand thrust in front of his face with the cash owed, he closed the till and ripped the receipt off, taking the stores part and handing the rest to the hipster-guy. Neither of them moved, Hipster-dude just standing there silently, staring in Sollux's direction, gaze blank. He was probably deep in thought, and it was not helping anything. 

"...You can go now" 

Hipster-dude blinked, and then glared at Sollux. Grabbing his stuff, he sniffed pompously (what) and strode out of the supermarket. Sollux turned to his co-worker, Nepeta, who smiled at him before walking over, not bothering to close her till. 

"Tough customer, right Sollux?"

Sollux sighed. 

"Not tough just... annoying. I'm really tired right now NP, how are you even awake?" 

Nepeta grinned, far too wide to be healthy.

"Lots of coffee! And sugar!!!" 

Of course. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

1 week later, another night shift. This time Sollux was prepared. A large thermos of heavily caffeinated coffee in one hand, id card in the other. The register was set up, and there were, again, only two current customers. One was very obviously drunk. 

Sollux let Nepeta deal with them. 

The other was--oh. Hipster-guy. This time with a box of tea instead of that really nice honey. Sollux... bought some, actually, after his shift was over. 

Its really good honey, ok? 

Hipster-dude was, again, stuck at the cookies. Jelly filled or peanut butter? Sprinkles or raisins? 

'If Hipster-dude gets the raisins,' Sollux thought to himself, 'I'm going to punch him and then myself.' 

Nepeta caught eyes with him, smiling uncertainly. 

"Did mew say something, Sollux? " 

"Wh--Oh, no NP don't worry." 

He frowned. Why did his voice sound so annoyingly loud?

"Just talking to myself." 

It must just be the emptier store. With only two people, it wasn't really 'busy', so to speak. 

Of course, Hipster-dude came to his station. Nepeta did have to deal with the other dude though, so technically it was the fairest situation. Glaring up at the taller person, he took the items (3 different types of cookies now) and began scanning.

'Wait.'

Sollux looked at hipster-dude. 

'He didn't' 

Hipster-dude raised his eyebrows.

"Is there a problem?" 

Sollux stood up, face blank. 

"Yes."

He held up the pack of cookies he was holding.

"Are these raisin?"

Hipster-dude glanced at the pack, before meeting Sollux's eyes.

"So what if they are?" 

Sollux punched him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

'Well this sucks.' 

After losing his job, Sollux had left in a hurry, buying some cookies (with sprinkles--no raisins) and leaving Hipster-dude and Nepeta behind. 

Totally worth it. 

The job wasn't very good anyway, there were obscure cafes that he could work at instead, ones where he wouldn't have to deal with late-night shifts and annoying hipsters that got raisin cookies. He'll make sure the cafe is a raisin-free one or something. 

Now sitting on a bench in the park, Sollux sighed. Ripping open the packet, the sweet smell of chemical-and-sugar icing combined with cookies made of almost the exact same ingredients (give or take a few) wafted up to punch him in the face. Ah, sweet retribution. Literally. 

Taking a large bite out of the sickening treat, Sollux slumped back against the bench. He chewed for a moment, swallowing and closing his eyes. Maybe he could sleep... 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Something shifted. Empty hand twitching, both empty hands lifted, and then fell. Along with the rest of Sollux. 

"Uuuugh..."

Sollux stared blankly up at the still-dark sky, blinking slowly. He tilted his head to the side, coming face to...foot? Face to foot with a pair of some expensive brand of shoe. Sniffing, his eyes met the owners. Oh. 

"Oh. It's you."

Hipster-dude glared down at him, not even bothering to hide the cookies, Sollux's cookies, in his hand. Squinting, Sollux looked down at his own empty hands before suddenly shooting up, snatching his cookies back and holding them protectively. Glancing down at the open pack revealed two missing cookies. 

"Are ya goin to punch me again?"

Fist already raised, Sollux nodded.

"Yes."

Hipster-dude grinned for just a split second at the obvious lisp, Sollux frowning, then Sollux threw his fist into hipster-dudes face. 

He dodged. Stumbling forward, Sollux tripped over the hipster's extended foot, falling flat onto his face. Not bothering to move, Sollux only mumbled into the ground. 

"Sorry, couldn't hear ya. Repeat that for me?" 

"I said," Sollux muttered, pulling himself to his feet, "I still got you good earlier today." 

"Well it mustn't of been that good, if ya can't even see any bruise or nothin,"

Hipster-dude said with a grin. Glaring at his face, Sollux flattened his mouth into a thin line.

"Whatever dude, you must be wearing makeup or something, whatever you did I don't really care. But I'm going to go now, I got to find a new job. And sleep, bye." 

Turning on his foot, he shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and started walking away.

'See you never, Hipster-dick.' 

"It's Eridan." 

Sollux kept walking.

**Author's Note:**

> I got kinda tired at the end, so sorry if it seems cut short;;


End file.
